


Mission: Unspectacular

by Storygirl000



Category: Halloween Unspectacular, Persona 5, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, October 1st is gonna be a fun day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: In order to celebrate the fact that two of her favorite pieces of media are coming out on the same day, Story decides to commit a heist. There’s no way this will go wrong.





	Mission: Unspectacular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).

> I'm starting to question why I wrote this. Ah, well.

The night was dark and cloudy, with only the occasional cloud break to light it up. The house’s lights were all turned off, signaling that the owner had gone to bed.

On the roof of the house were two figures. One was a girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing a red and orange bodysuit with more belts than necessary. The other was a boy with black hair and gray eyes, wearing a far more stealthy black longcoat and a mask to conceal his identity.

The girl looked over at her companion. “Alright, Ren, what’s our game plan here?” she asked.

“There’s a window open on the second floor,” the boy, Ren, replied. “That’s where our target should be.”

“Perfect.”

“All you have to do is climb in there, grab it, and get out.” He turned to the girl. “Think you can do that, Story?”

The girl, Story, smirked. “Of course! I’ll be in and out before they realize what’s going on!”

“Hopefully,” Ren muttered.

“Hey! When have I failed a mission before?”

Ren held his hand up and began counting on his fingers. “Charter City, Paris, don’t even get me  _ started _ on the Celadon Casino heist...”

“Alright, so I’m not the best thief in the world. But I  _ promise _ this will be different!”

Ren sighed. “Just...don’t screw this up.”

“I won’t!”

With that, Story started heading towards the edge of the roof.

00000

As Ren had said, the window was open. Story was able to slip through it easily, being careful not to make any noise. Almost immediately, she spotted her quarry: a remote-like device sitting on the edge of a table.

_ “You in?” _ Ren asked, his voice crackling over their comms.

Story nodded. “Yep. Heading for the target now.”

She tiptoed across the floor, making sure to avoid anything that could compromise her position. Soon, she’d made her way to the table the device was sitting on.

Grinning, she reached out to grab the device-

“What are you doing?”

Story froze, then spun around.

Standing there was E350, looking fairly annoyed. Behind him was Lapis Lazuli, who looked more bored than anything.

Story gave a nervous chuckle. “Uh, hey, E350! Didn’t expect to see you here!”

E3 narrowed his eyes. “I  _ live _ here.”

_ “Abort the mission!” _ Ren hissed over the comms.

Lapis tilted her head. “Were you trying to steal the Fiddley Thing? Why?”

“Um, well...I wanted to celebrate the release of Halloween Unspectacular 8 in a few weeks?”

“By stealing my property?” E3 asked.

“...the new season of  _ Carmen Sandiego _ comes out on the same day,” Story muttered. “It seemed like a good idea at the time...”

_ “Right.” _

Story gulped. Her mind started running at several miles an hour, and she immediately did the only thing that seemed logical at the time.

Her arm shot out, grabbing the Fiddley Thing and pressing a button on it.

E3’s eyes widened.  _ “What did you-” _

And the world went white.

00000

When Story came too, she was in the streets of what looked like New York city. Ren, E350, and Lapis were all with her.

Ren surveyed his surroundings and groaned. “Oh, what the hell is this?”

A military general with a blonde buzzcut and a pair of aviator glasses suddenly appeared in front of the group.

“President Stevonnie Mahesniverse has been kidnapped by ninjas,” he said, his voice no-nonsense and gruff. “Are you bad enough dudes to rescue the President?”

Story sighed. “It had to be  _ this _ game, didn’t it?”

A determined look appeared on Lapis’ face. “Oh, absolutely.”

With that, she formed her water wings and took off in the direction of the ninjas.

E350 shrugged and pulled out his Anti-Magic Tommy Gun. “Might as well follow her.”

He ran after her, leaving Story, Ren, and the general.

Ren shot a look at Story. “Next time, I’m leaving you at home.”

“And I’ll probably just find a way to follow you anyways,” she retorted.

Ren sighed, pulling out his daggers. “Let’s just go rescue the President.”


End file.
